Endangered Species
by fofafie
Summary: Kagome loses her memory and can't remember her friends and hearing their names hurts her head but what happened and what in the world is a miko demon? I plan on throwing in humor please R
1. Saving a Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any one from the show and/or manga**

**This is something random that popped into my head like most things and I thought I'd type it up and post it. **

**Oh did I mention I don't own Inuyasha. Please R&R and the thing below is actually a saying I will shove them in there for change of scenes**

NOMATTERWHEREYOUGOTHERYOUARE

"_This wasn't supposed to happen…" _she thought as she lay there noticing her vision getting blurry.

She was holding a young confused and scared child in her grasp, breathing heavily still laying uncomfortably on top of the child, using her body as a shield against the strange collage of shapes that was supposed to be a demon.

With what energy she turned the top half of her body to get a look at the Picasso painting, and demon induced nightmare and forced her hand to her bow and held it with a shaky hand and drew the arrow back in the bow as far as she could and prayed to god her arrow would hit the demon it didn't hit it square on but she hit it in what she thought might have been the shoulder.

A pink light spread from the 'shoulder' through the rest of the body, as the whole thing was purified, and she was glad that the young girl was safe as she passed out. 

Walking around seemingly aimlessly he heard two screams one was when someone screamed Rins name and the other was Rin her self screaming

In a blur of white he dashed off in the direction of the scream and as he got close he saw a figure in front of him glow light pink and then disintegrate. He reached the clearing somewhat relived that his ward was fine, as he smelt blood and the scent of another human female.

This woman's scent wasn't unfamiliar but he couldn't place his finger on just whom it be longed to. He approached farther into the clearing seeing a figure lying on top of Rin he heard the little girl sobbing "lady Kagome," in somewhat of a chant and when he recalled his brother calling that bothersome girl of a priestess, by the very same name though the girl was dressed differently it was defiantly her he now recognized the scent stared at the unmoving body

She woke up groaning as she tried to move she felt her upper body constricted as she tried to turn slightly she felt her mid back stung with an angry burning and slowly opened her eyes to see only points of light and blinked to try to clear her view only to realize that she was staring at the starry night sky and she turned her head to see… "Sesshomaru!" she gasped she absently noted that Rin was playing tag he

So she felt fairly safe in the thought that he wouldn't want to scare Rin off by trying to hurt her or anything.

"so you're awake are you now?" Sesshomaru cast a simple glance that Kagome found looked condescending

'_of course it looks condescending he condescends people wait how do I know this? '_

"Hey lord Sesshomaru…" Kagome said absently adding the honorific

'_that's strange the girl actually added the honorific to my name maybe she has more sense of honor than the foolish Half-breed but why use it only now is it because that half breed is not around_?" he was broken out of his silent musings when the little miko continued

"how do I know you? and do you know me?"she asked tilting her head to the side and he caught a change in her scent and if he tried he could catch a similar change in her aura Sesshomaru was never one to be slow but the scent and aura distracted him from her words until just than when they hit him like an icy snow ball

"you don't remember who you are?" he inquired surprise well covered up he wasn't all too surprised he has lived a long time and has learned not to keep expectations there are some strange things out there.

Kagome shook her head "No… I don't. please tell me who am I where am I and why have I forgotten everything?" Kagome asked desperately

**Whoa… she forgot what happened? *smirk* well just wait and see… please R&R **


	2. Her Name

**Disclaimer: "New chapter! WHEEEEEEE!"**

**Inuyasha: "did you have a lot of sugar again"**

**Fofafie: "NOPE! Just sort of sleepy but I cant get to sleep and what are you doing in the disclaimer I don't own you!" (looking a certain hanyou up and down in disapproval) **

**Ryoga: (from ranma ½[don't own it]) (randomly wanders in to the disclaimer) (dumbstruck expression)(walks up to me) "where is Furinkan high-school?" **

**Fofafie: "in Tokyo… you know what just wander to my other fanfiction crossover called 'to owe your life' you should appear in chapter 4 or 5 chapter anyway"**

**Ryoga: (wanders away)**

**Fofafie: (smacks forehead) "that's Tenshi-Yoko's profile page! you're going to end up in a Naruto fanfiction!" **

**Fofafie: (randomly laughs like a maniac) "wow I really need sleep (snaps fingers) I know! (grabs a pill and a glass of water out of nowhere)(swallows pills down with water) "HAHA! Now I'll fall asl-" (falls in a heap on the floor sleeping)**

"Please tell me who am I where am I and why have I forgotten everything?" Kagome asked desperately

Sesshomaru than inquired with slight curiosity "you remember me but you don't remember the halfbreed?"

"who is that? It sounds like a lame name for a magician." Kagome changed her voice to a deeper announcer type voice "Now I present to you the great halfbreed!"

Sesshomaru was shocked _"Magician?_ _this girl threw herself in front of me and on top of the half breed when he was in a full demon state which is one of the most dangerous places a person could ever be just to save his life and she doesn't remember him? Maybe she's just groggy?" _"I mean My Idiot half brother Inuyasha. And what is this magician?"

She got a dreamy look just as he said Inuyasha's name "wait what was his name? I didn't catch that…"she said tilting her head.

"Inuyasha" he watched her in mild fascination than he realized that she heard the name but something in her mind forced the comprehension of the name out so she couldn't remember for more than the time that she heard it

"I'm sorry once more please…" she said leaning more closely to try and hear better

Sesshoumaru got a mischievous look in his eyes that only Jaken caught and he began to cower behind Ah-Un while Kagome and Rin just stared at him Rin decided a long time ago that Jaken was strange. She decided that she wanted to greet Kagome, since Jaken wasn't going to play tag any more.

"Hey, are you awake, Lady Kagome?" asked the exuberant little girl glad to see Kagome awake, although her lord Sesshoumaru assured her that the young woman would be just fine after a little rest and a bit of time for healing, but she still couldn't help but be worried about her.

Kagome seemed to get dizzy for a minute Rin got worried as Kagome held her head "lady Kagome? Lady Kagome! Are you okay? Lady Kago-" Rin was cut off two fingers of the young woman who had placed them on the worried little girls lips which Sesshoumaru immediately mentally prepared himself to attack the young Miko should she attempt to harm Rin he couldn't tell what she was going to do being that she didn't remember anything and he added a mental side note the smell of tears Kagome whispered as if in pain "don't say that word."

Rin was utterly stupefied "what word, lady Kagome?" she asked tilting her head adding even more innocence to her face.

"_that_ word" she said exaggerating 'that' while no one noticed the slight widening of Sesshoumaru's eyes

"_I could here a cracking of…glass? Coming from the miko, what is it? it can't that the myths are true... But other than that could it be her name she's reacting to?"_

"Miko." He said addressing the woman who might possibly be reacting badly to her own name.

Kagome began to look around eyes passing over Jaken Ah-Un and Rin but she saw no one than a thought accrued to her "wait…" she said turning back to look at Sesshoumaru and began exuberantly I didn't know Rin was a miko! That's so cool! And at such a young age!" she said turning back to Rin with a bright smile.

Rin smiled laughing "no Rin isn't a Miko you are lad-" she this time was cut off by her lord.

"Miko I am going to say a word it may cause you discomfort so I apologize in advance if that is the case." he said he would rather kill a person than apologize to one especially a human but he has his honor and would not kill someone he is indebted to. If someone told him last year that he would be indebted to a young human woman for saving an even younger human girl he would have cut their head right off their shoulders without a second thought if it was another one of the cardinal lords he probably would have humiliated him first but here he is in debt to a human female.

"_my lord!_ That _human woman_ is so far beneath you my lord not even deserving to be in your venerable presence yet you even _apologize!_" Jaken squawked aghast.

Sesshoumaru shot a quick look that had Jaken once again cowering behind the two headed dragon.

"Now listen to me miko. okay?"he said in one might even call a soft or tender voice meant to comfort a person.

Jaken was horrified but knew better to keep his mouth shut.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and asked "are you okay my lord? Your voice sound strange."

Sesshomaru ignored her question "now I will say a word that you may not like… Kagome

**Fofafie: (yawns) oh, I'm awake that means I fell asleep yay! Please review.**


	3. Autophobic

**Disclaimer: well… don't own it… jeez I don't have anything to say this time.**

**Inuyasha: "how about admitting you're an Idiot?"**

**Fofafie: "or how about this?" (Points to sky) "Authoress Power's!" **

**Inuyasha: (struck by lighting) **

**Fofafie: I see that people really like this story remember the more reviews I get the faster I update and the longer the chapter and flames are accepted (makes me a better writer).**

"Now listen to me miko. okay?"he said in one might even call a soft or tender voice meant to comfort a person.

Jaken was horrified but knew better to keep his mouth shut.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and asked "are you okay my lord? Your voice sound strange."

Sesshomaru ignored her question "now I will say a word that you may not like… Kagome"

Kagome slowly began to drop her head both hands move up to hold it as her upper body began to sink lower her right hand dropped to the ground to brace herself and hold herself up and she screamed "_**NOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Her wail of agony hurt the ears of any demons with in a one mile radius and any one with in a two Mile radius could hear it.

Sesshomaru felt spiritual powers prickling and tingling against his skin while he watched from a high branch in a tree as wave after wave of spiritual power sending rings from her hand out like ripples in water.

Jakens feet were frying. He quickly hopped on ah-un's back as ah-un raised into the air but

Rin's reaction to Kagome's spiritual power's were the exact opposite she felt completely refreshed and ready for anything every need fulfilled not tired in any way. She actually felt sort of hyper, she was just about ready to run laps around the clearing and tackle just about anyone in a game of tag.

After the end of the mikos unintentional attack stopped Sesshomaru decided to check her aura and jumped back down landing a few feet away from her.

Unfortunately (for Jaken anyway), Jaken didn't think to check her aura and waddled up to her ranting about how "she could have killed lord Sesshomaru" which earned him a glare or "could have made him go def" earning him the glare from hell needless to say the demon lord was not happy with the implications the imp was making _"as if I would be harmed by such a pitiful…"_

Just when Sesshomaru was about to kick a rock at the ignorant imp, when Jaken, while still ranting and raving, got within two feet of the practically unconscious young woman, her aura flared and he fell to the ground charred and twitching.

Although Sesshomaru was now a little irritated that he couldn't take out his anger on his Idiot of a retainer he was amused by the sight of him roasted and twitching on the ground. Jakens fried form only confirmed that she flared her power unconsciously against any negatively charged demonic aura and could be harmful.

But the aura that he felt was neither spiritual nor demonic it was…both. The sight of the Imp blackened and twitching was all the proof he needed that for it to be a neutral there was demonic power in there to balance it out.

Sesshomaru was no fool he knew something was wrong and decided he would take a bit more caution than the now over cooked Jaken had. (but that's because Jaken is stupid and oblivious.)

He felt her aura wrapping Rin's Jaken's and the nature around he was allowed to be mildly concerned until he realized that it was beneficial to both sides as she fed off of the auras of the trees he felt the health of the trees increase and he felt both Rins and Jakens auras becoming more potent and watched as the miko's did as well and noticed she was absorbing any disadvantageous energy.

The demon lord couldn't help his curiosity he wrapped his aura around both Rins and Jakens and throughout the clearing cutting her off and observed as her frustration rose and but her aura quickly calmed and receded

Sesshomaru noticed the relived sigh that left the young woman's mouth

sudden calm washed over him, a feeling of content, satisfaction and he noticed that he wasn't the only one effected, Jaken still out like a light stopped twitching (like he had over dosed on 'monster'), and Rin who just a minute ago looked like she was about to jump 15 feet straight up calmed and she simply crawled towards Kagome and peered into her hidden face.

she wasn't only taking objectionable feelings off of his aura he could feel her taking comfort in the fact that she wasn't alone_"_ _this is quite an interesting development."_ he thought to himself.

He noticed that her physical appearance was changing, her hair was changing to a iridescent silver, and her eyes where changed to a neon green and she had an interesting design around her eyes, sort of like flames, or waves upon water and glowing blood red stripes began to appear on each side of her neck the markings disappeared quickly as they appeared but her eyes and hair stayed. And she fell to her side and lay on the ground limply in a heap.

The young woman was panting while passed out.

_ "it seems she has trouble being alone, to the point_ _that_ _she becomes fearful. She's afraid of being alone? It's not for safety reasons either. Very strange… I often like being on my own. Being in the company of others can often be quite the hindrance, can be rather annoying and distracting" _he thought remembering Jaken's squawking and Rin's endless talking._ "but… I do take a bit of comfort in their presence._

_ From time to time I don't mind listening to Rin's endless and sloppy stories that jump from topic to topic that have no correlation, it at times can even be comforting."_

He looked over at the limp body that once belonged to his brother, that was once his companions but, _"she no longer remembers her own name and when used without title (A/N with out "lady" in front) she reacts like she just did, she no longer remembers him, not surprising that the half breed has been incompetent in his protection of her." _He then thought about her strange aura.

_"I have only _heard_ of something of this sort happening… could the legend of origin true?"_he wondered it seemed farfetched. But it seemed like the only explanation. _"she would be the only one to exist in thousands of years…a 'pure demon'"_

**OMG WHAT DOES HE MEAN?**

**the More reviews the sooner you may know so please R&R **


	4. Thats Why They Didn't Trust Any One

**Disclaimer: got on the computer and started listening to music and "BAM!" had to write! Had to, had to, had to!**

**Fofafie: (sitting down cross-legged)(staring off into space) "I don't own Inuyasha if I did this wouldn't be known as a fanfiction it would be an extra writing idea…"  
**

**Warning a bit angsty here**

He then thought about her strange aura.

_"I have only _heard_ of something of this sort happening… could the legend of origin true?"_he wondered it seemed farfetched. But it seemed like the only explanation. _"she would be the only one to exist in thousands of years…a 'pure demon'"_

"WHAT! Kagome wasn't at home?" Sango screamed with alarm standing body shaking from the unconscious tightening of muscles from deep worry for her best friend and anger at her half demon friend who's at fault for upsetting the little miko which as routine called for, a fight ensued with lots of yelling _as usual_ and a red clad halfbreed crashing into the ground _as usual_ and Kagome heading home _as usual _if it weren't for him once again comparing her to her former incarnation.

_"that Idiot Kagome is Kagome not Kikyo and if it weren't for him and his idiotic, inability to accept facts Kagome would still be here, safe, with us_." Sango thought fighting the urge to dismember the Idiot.

A hand came to rest on the slayers shoulder "now, now, Sango, I'm sure if we search for her we'll find her soon, she can't be too far. I mean she left only last night from her home. Right Inuyasha?" Miroku said looking back at Inuyasha nervously when he simply nodded he felt immensely relived.

"See Sango? So let's just pack up and go find her. It would be best if we split up first though." As those words were said Sango was beginning to feel an all too familiar presence on her rear.

Sango shouldered her hiraikotsu while dragging a now unconscious monk behind her "Inuyasha, we had better find her alive and well or _you'll_ be the one waiting for _Kikyo_ in hell not the other way around. Got that?" the glare she gave him and the ice in her tone that could freeze hell over booked no room for argument.

"Keh… she's fine I can tell" he said confidently cover up his fear of the fury that was exuding from Sango making her look almost demonic.

Inuyasha saw the doubt on her face and on Shippo's (who had recently clung to Kirara in fear of the demon slayer.) "she's fine!" he repeated still sounding confident. Oh how wrong he was

_"No he was lying! he had to be! He said he'd protect me! He said he wanted me with him!"_ running thinking of nothing other than what she just heard out of the mouth of the man she was in love with.

She was surrounded by forest and blackness, darkness. It was cold and the word's just kept running through her head eating away at her in that moment she wanted nothing more than to just disappear and ceases to exist as she cried a river of tears and still she continued to cry. _"No! It's not fair! It's not true!" _she tripped as it began to rain she curled into a ball on her side _"who do I think I'm kidding? He would if she asked him I've never really meant that much to him anyway like he always said…" _she began sobbing as the reality of things hit her hard and she felt as if she was being set on fire and slashed to bits even with how cold the rain that was pelting her body she felt like… she didn't know what it felt like, she had never been in so much pain in her whole life _"I never really meant that much to any of them, have I?_ _hell _every one_ could have been in on it._

_ Now, Inuyasha I understand why you trusted nobody, because you your self aren't so trust worthy, that's right, this place isn't like home, where you have friends you can trust with your secrets where you have friends that care about you, where people are kind and caring that's right, now I know why none of them not Sango not Miroku not Inuyasha not even Shippo trusted any one. I get it." _She thought "you win!YOU WIN!" she screamed out her agony. "_In the end they did trust me, they trusted me to trust them so easily and fall for their "I'm-your-friend-there-for-I-worry-about-you-and-care-about-you-act." And they were right to trust me in that way. _

_ I was dumb enough to fall for it! Typical Kagome, soooo typical, I didn't think this through very well, they need me to gather the jewel and help them find and destroy Naraku, than what? I get rid of the jewel? They must have some other use for it! Everyone always has a use for it!"_

She scrambled to her feet to run again. "hey if I keep running like this maybe I'll die of exhaustion" she thought almost hopefully until she remembered her family and friends back home in her own time and she _knew _she had to live she slid to a stop her shoes digging into the muck and mud.

"but they're by the well, they'll find me and kill me because now I know, but if I don't go back what will Inuyasha do to my family?" she wondered out loud, she inwardly debated with herself on what she should do as her feet began to sink deeper in the mud, until it reached her knees. And by the time she noticed it was up just past her knees and she did all she could to get out but she was able to get just enough that she could walk, but with very great difficulty she reached a clearing and found a tree that she could sit on its roots above the traitorous ground that just tried to swallow her whole.

She absently noted that she was absolutely covered in mud and she was panting like she had never breathed before, her lungs were burning, she felt so cold, soaked to the bone, with the wind blowing but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

_"so this is how it ends I can't find it in myself to kill my_ 'friends' _so all I can do is run and hide until they find me or until I finally find my sense and kill myself or I die of heart break, exhaustion, demon attacks, or other multiple things." _Her mind was so full that she was at over load, she tried to move but her body was too worn out to move she now also her vision was getting blurry she began to see spots in front of her eyes the last thing she thought before she blacked out. _"mama please forgive me!" _every thing went dark she fell over sobbing just about ready for death to claim her.

Eyes opened to a bright sky and blurry vision and she felt the after math heavy sobbing, head ach, dizzy, breathing spasms, and the feeling of dried tears on her cheeks.

"Lady Chi!" a concerned young voice called out

The young woman rose to a sitting position leaning the weight of her upper body on a hand behind her, head spinning and pounding, she turned to see what was going on but in the end sitting up was a lost cause as she found herself on her back with a child clutching onto her with strength that was a bit unnerving considering she recognized this girl as the young ever energetic Rin though even with how energetic she was she hadn't thought she could be so strong "hey- R-Rin, wha-ts wrong d-did som-thing Hap-pen? a-a-re you ok-ay?" her breathing spasms were interrupting her speech causing her words to sound distorted.

She felt tears soaking the collar of her kimono _"wait a minute why _am_ I wearing a _Kimono_ more or less one that I've never seen before"_ she thought her musing was cut off by the little girl that was clinging to her. "Are you okay lady Chi?" the little girl asked looking up at the older woman with a heart breaking expression. And she hugged the little girl "I'm fine-" she cut her self off and pulled back looking at the child. "lady Chi?" she asked "well actually I thought the name 'Tenshi-no-chi' or maybe 'Hikari' but 'Tenshi-no-chi' is kinda long." "I'll remember to take note of that." She said feeling somewhat awkward.

Rin got up dragging Chi to her feet as well.

she noticed that the design on the Kimono depicted a garden consisting of a Koi pond cherry blossom and bonsai trees the base of the dress was black the colors of the design consisted mostly of light blue, purple, red, light pink and green.

She was once again pulled from her musings "Lord Sesshomaru said calling you by your old name would be dangerous or you even hearing it could be a problem so I renamed you." She turned to look at her with another heart breaking face and asked "you don't mind, do you?" Chi could just about cry at that face. "Of course not you can call me anything you want" Chi felt so relieved when she saw the little girl beam at her "Okay! Come on Tenshi! Lord Sesshomaru wants to talk to you."Rin said dragging the young woman off.

**Well there you have it all reviews are apprecaited**


	5. Half Brother

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. It but you should already know that.

The former Kagome walked along staring at the ground as if it would disappear if she looked away and thought about her conversation with her lord Sesshomaru a few days ago.

"Chi, it is important that you listen to this, and listen carefully I do not like to repeat myself." Chi nodded at him firmly her expression serious seeming to come out of her confusion and fall back into her old personality

"There is someone I believe it would be best if you avoided until the reason for your loss of memory is found." She once again nodded firmly.

"So who is this person? What does he look like? And why do I need to avoid him?"She asked trying to think of why a person she had never met would hurt her.

"He is my younger half-breed, halfwit, half-brother." The former Kagomes eyes widened at that. So many half's

"Your brother? What have I done to him?" she asked pouting with annoyance.

"That is not it, is more of what _he_ might have done to _you"_ he noted the possibly involuntary gawk that appeared in her expression.

"Huh?" was her only reply.

"I believe he may have something to do with your inability to remember him or his. That it may be his fault you remember nothing!" he said blandly.

"Really? than he may be the key to unlock my memory. We've got to go find him!" she said becoming excited.

"Did I not just instruct you to avoid the half-breed?" he said a single eyebrow raised

Chi looked back at the demon lord sheepishly "right… sorry." Sesshomaru merely nodded at her apology

"So um… how will I know him when I see him? Does he look like you?" she asked head tilted.

"No our only similar features are in eye color and hair color, our claws, and the fact that he shares the same blood line with me, regrettably." he said the last part with a slightly disgusted tone.

"His most prominent qualities are his dog ears, his disgustingly bright red kimono, his sword, the beads of subjugation around his neck and his completely uncouth demeanor." Right than she knew there was defiantly bad blood between them

"You don't seem to like him very much." she said while trying not to pry

"He the one of worst mistakes the gods have ever made." He said with a slight shake of his head, than looking into her eyes piercing her gaze with his, she felt contempt shoot through her body, contempt that was not her own.

Sesshomaru stood up tossing her a katana, that had been peacefully been laying on the ground. "before, you used a bow and arrow. But I feel you may find swords much more efficient."

Since then she has been getting some instruction in sword fighting from her lord as he was surprised at her astounding rate of progress.

"Hey lord Sesshomaru where are we headed?" Chi asked curious as to why her lord seemed somewhat tense but he had been so for quite some time, while she had also noted Rins unusual quiet.

"To a reliable source of information hopefully then you will find your answers as to how to retrieve your memory…" he trailed off.

His eyes narrowed into a glare, as if he had just smelled someone he didn't like, he looked off to the west, quietly he said a single word "Naraku" the tone that expressed his hatred for the vial demon and it sent shivers down her spine.

While Chi tried to figure out where she had heard that name before, Sesshomaru took off leaving an order with Jaken to take care of Chi and Rin while he was away.

Inuyasha and his friends were headed off in the direction he caught a whiff of Naraku unaware of what they were going to run into on the way.

Chi was in a field full of wild flowers with Rin and Jaken helping the little girl attempting to make the imp 'pretty' the guy had finally given in when Chi had told Rin about dodge ball.

Chi just loved watching the little idiots misery at _these_ types of things but when it comes to physical due to injury or illness she tends to feel sorry for him and help him as best as she can.

Suddenly without warning several people burst into the clearing Chi jumped six feet straight up out of shock somehow bringing Rin and landed behind ah-un peeking over the saddle the two headed dragon was wearing.

The group had stopped in the clearing looking around taking in what they were seeing. A flower clad imp a two headed dragon behind the dragon was thought to be strange young woman who had just jumped high enough to impress especially since it looked like it to little to no effort and a girl who was grabbed by the woman as she launched into the air (Rin) and landed behind the dragon.

"What are you doing here half breed?" Jaken said while waving his staff around only making the effect of the flowers he had all over his person even more warped.

"I could ask you the same thing Toad where's that bastard Sesshomaru?"Inuyasha growled

chi was very sure this was the young man Her lord Sesshomaru said she should avoid

"_our only similar features are in eye color and hair color, our claws, and the fact that he shares the same blood line with me, regrettably."_

_"His most prominent qualities are his dog ears, his disgustingly bright red kimono, his sword, the beads of subjugation around his neck and his completely uncouth demeanor." _

Chi listed off all the things and noticed he fit the description perfectly

She left Rin where she was and walked out from behind ah-un

She looked at them and she felt afraid betrayed and lonely but ignored the feeling _'I can't focus on those emotions right now I have to find out if he is Lord Sesshomarus brother and if he i,s I just have to find a way to get out of here and get to lord Sesshomaru as fast as possible'_

She began to try to act nonchalant and somewhat aloof shifting her weight to one leg and placing her hand on a hip hoping that they would just leave.

She felt the grip she had on her consciousness slipping and she was sure that they were the reason. She had to figure out who he was quick and then get them to leave or just leave herself.

"I'm sorry but Lord Sesshomaru is not here right now please come back later or let us know what you want and then be on your way." Every one visibly shivered at the tone of her voice including herself she could hear the cold disdain in her voice that she felt with Sesshomaru earlier but not only that caused it was also this blunt pain that was sort of numb but then again not that made her dully disapprove their presence being so close to her _'most likely caused by something I can't remember'_

She kept her gaze on them it was bored and cold look that made them wish they had a fire to warm themselves up it was an expression she picked up from her lord piercing and uncomforting.

"Look just tell me where my bastard brother is! Stupid bitch!" her look turned into a glare she could feel herself losing consciousness apparently last time it felt like this she almost injured Jaken Ah-un and her lord she didn't want that to happen again.

Rin noticed the older woman's distress and came out from behind Ah-un and grabbed Chi's sleeve

Chi connected the face and the name and collapsed and went unconscious although she didn't seem it memories rushed through her mind, ones she never wanted to remember ever again.

"what's wrong with _her_" Inuyasha asked condescendingly not even caring for an answer and just moving on

"can _you_ tell us where Sesshomaru is?"

Began to get tense although her mind was somewhere else her heart was still there and it was waving red flags of danger.

"umm… I'm sorry but I don't know where Lord Sesshomaru is?" Rin said nervous judging by Chi's reaction she didn't know if she should be afraid of this strange man.

"than just give us a guess.'

"I don't know…"

"look kid I'm _not _against hitting girls especially girls who-" Inuyasha was cut off as he jumped back and found a large gash on his shoulder. He looked up to see what had attacked him and was surprised at what he saw.

Review please it keeps me motivated thanks for reading


	6. Cats and Water

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN INUYAHSA**

**Sorry how long has it been since I updated? Aw… I'm too lazy to check enjoy**

She watched her prey noticing his complete unawareness of her presence and that he is being hunted

She was really excited she was learning how to hunt she only just started two days ago and she was already good if the lack of knowledge of her presence from her prey was any indication.

She'd stalked him for hours on end but she knew it would pay off, waiting and waiting, watching, barely breathing, trying to be one with her surroundings, suppressing her aura, getting ready, basically trying to get as close to invisible as possible hoping to go unnoticed until it was too late.

She inched forward trying to go undetected by her target when he suddenly turned in her direction almost as if he knew she was there but he was looking at the ground rather than her perch in the tree she had to really try to subdue her giggles lest her victim discover her.

He turned and looked in the opposite direction she took that as her cue to pounce she readied her stance and then jumped straight at him

"LOARD SESSHOMARU!" she yelled as she flew towards him.

To Sesshomaru's displeasure and Chi's disappointment he had turned around and caught her before her attempted grab. Though the reasons were different.

"Awww, you just had to ruin it for me." She pouted

"Chi, did you honestly think you could hunt me efficiently?" Sesshomaru asked indignant

"no, but… I was kind of hoping you would play along."

Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow and said "I hope you are kidding, Chi, do you honestly think-" Chi cut him off.

"Well last time, when I hunted, Jaken, my ears began to bleed from all his squawking. And I thought you would want me to learn how to hunt so…"

"Point taken, but you have no chance of catching me. Or nearly anything else, your stalking was poorly executed." He said blandly in a tone that used to give Chi goose bumps but she grew used to it… somehow…

"What did I do wrong?" Chi wined as she scrambled out of his grip only to land on her rear.

"First: you do not hunt predators, namely me, mostly to avoid an unnecessary conflict

second: muttering to yourself about how clumsy you are after tripping over something alerts your prey to run."

Chi smiled sheepishly at that one knowing full and well that he was right and she was going to have to break that habit that she must have formed somewhere in her forgotten past.

"Third: if you hunt a demon, conceal your aura."

"I was!" Chi wined childishly

"Your aura was flaring to the point that it was almost visible." Sesshomaru replied with slight annoyance

Continuing before Chi could reply he finished off with

"fourth: it's not very smart to shout to your prey when you are trying to catch them

Chi pouted again disappointed with the outcome of her hunting practice and the current conversation

"I'm not going to lecture you and I'm not trying to discourage you, but now, is not the time." he said pulling chi to her feet

"oh are you busy? I'm sorry my lord for interrupting you." She said bowing vigorously

"no I am not busy." He said in a somwhat distracted tone.

"than what is it?"Chi asked with a tilt of her head.

he turned to look at her again "Chi do you remember what happened two days ago?"

Chi winced "yes… I'M SORRY LORD SESSHOMARU!" she wailed beginning to cry

"Chi." Sesshomaru commanded knowing he didn't need to tell her to be quiet

She looked up at her lord and became quiet and did her best to stop her tears"sorry I forgot you don't like loud noises." She practically whispered

**What happened two days ago: **

"_Umm… I'm sorry but I don't know where Lord Sesshomaru is?" Rin said nervous judging by Chi's reaction she didn't know if she should be afraid of this strange man._

"_Than just give us a guess.'_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Look kid I'm __not __against hitting girls especially girls who-" Inuyasha was cut off as he jumped back and found a large gash on his shoulder. He looked up to see what had attacked him and was surprised at what he saw._

_There was that Chi girl, dual blades in hands but the aura surrounding her became warped and extremely dangerous, of course, Inuyasha, being the idiot he was, ignored it and continued making an ass of himself._

"_WHAT THE... WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WENCH" Inuyasha screamed at Chi_

"**You**_ are my problem hanyou." Her voice was hard and icy, dangerous._

_Chi closed her eyes breathed deep opened them her scowl became mild and managed to get out "it would best if you left now rather than take the uglier, bloodier, messier, alternative."_

'What am I doing?'_Chi thought to herself and she felt as if she were caught up in a sun hot inferno._

"_Oh, really?" Inuyasha said pulling out the Tessuiga and it transformed_

_Chi suddenly vanished and suddenly Inuyasha felt magma on his back and one side of his neck was being frozen and the other was burning and then he noticed that chi's blades and body were what caused it she was standing behind him arms over his shoulders and blades where crossed and against his throat and she had some hell of a fever or something because she was burning up._

"_yes, really." she said quietly while putting more pressure on his neck with her blades just enough to draw a bit of blood enough to get her point across suddenly she flinched a little bit and froze and her blades were gone and she jumped into a tree that was in the middle of the clearing._

_It took a second but Inuyasha finally realized what caused her to suddenly hide and he snarled._

"_Sesshomaru..."_

_And every one readied themselves for battle. However when Sesshomaru entered the clearing he simply looked around and stared at Inuyasha. _

"_What happened to cause you such a wound on your shoulder." Sesshomaru said settling a glare on his face_

_Inuyasha glared back needless to say Sesshomaru wasn't impressed_

_Meanwhile Chi thought _'why am I hiding from lord Sesshomaru? And why can't I control my own body?'

_Sesshomaru looked up to the tree which Chi disappeared into and used his pelt to grab her out. As she fought to get out of his grasp she felt wave of power wash over her and she passed out._

**End of incident**

"Then when I woke up you had taken me to… somewhere else and you looked so mad. And then you chewed me out about talking to the half-breed. Not to mention that trying to imitate you was really stupid and you were right." She continued pouting

"Yes, should you learn better hunting skills you would become harder to control and placate who knows what kind of chaos you would awaken considering your erratic behavior the situation may turn out to be a complete devastation to all of Nippon I do not wish to take chances." He said with the air of a leader.

"Okay…" Chi Said in a tone of resignation and then she looked up at Sesshomaru with a little idea "this wouldn't have anything to do with your silly ambition for national conquest I mean if I destroy all of Nippon there won't be much left to rule now will there?"

"exactly what do you find so silly about it?" Sesshomaru scoffed at the amnesiac girl in front of him now smirking while pacing teasingly.

Watching her lord out of the corner of her eye her smirk grew mischievous to match the gleam in her eye.

"Well… in a way you're sort of like a cat - I'm not insulting you it's just certain observations" she cut him off before he could object.

"like you never take orders while dogs can be trained to listen to orders

you don't go out of your way to please any one while dogs do half the things they do to please their master

you're not exactly a 'peoples person' like many cats and admittedly some dogs also aren't but most love other people

most dogs are hyper and loud the same couldn't be said for cats or you

most dogs hate baths but love swimming quite the opposite could be said for cats considering how much they love to groom themselves but avoid water same for you while you do take baths you sometimes seem a little reluctant to get in the water but it's obvious you like the feeling of cleanliness more than you detest water (well tigers like water but that's not the point)

Cats aren't playful the ways dogs are neither are you

When a dog does something wrong they know and you can tell by the way they act When it comes to cats however they will disregard any slip ups, mistakes, etc. and just move on without a hint of guilt for some reason it makes me think of your name."

Chi spun around pointing at Sesshomaru with a very intense look "you Lord Sesshomaru are very cat like except you have goals, ambitions etc. were cats usually just eat, sleep, nap in the sun, and scratch stuff with their claws. It just seems that like a cat you would just see most of the duty's as a waste of time, you'd have better things to do than care for all your lands and listen to the needs of others."

"with many of the things you are correct but do you honestly think _I fear water?_" Sesshomaru scoffed

"Ummm… Lord Sesshomaru…" the former priestess began "…I said '_avoid'_ water not '_fear' _like you only go near rivers when me or Rin want to catch fish or we're thirsty… actually…come to think of it you never drink water near its source only out of the water bottle I fill up like if it wasn't helpful or necessary for survival you would avoid the stuff at all cost" realization flashed through her eyes

"My lord? You're completely honest all the time right?" she asked with a somewhat dumbstruck face

"Yes, lying is dishonorable and I'm a very honorable demon"

"Okay lord Sesshomaru could you stay in the same room as this… Naraku guy, whom you seem to hate with a passion, for ummm… five hours without hurting or killing him if you would get your arm back make note that that guy is just standing there doing nothing and its almost as if he doesn't notice you're there."

"I could bear it" Sesshomaru replied eyeing her suspiciously.

"Could you stay on a raft surrounded by water for five hours for the same reason?"Chi asked looking almost excited to hear his answer.

And was disappointed when he simply turned away and she got no response but than she began to giggle "lord S-Seshoma-ru y-you sound li-ke yo-u're hydr-rophobic" she gasped out as her giggles became full blown laughter.

Sesshomaru quickly turned to glare at her _"I'm not… what does that word mean surly she must have made it up there is very little that I do not know."_

Chi was cringing back a bit from his glare with her eyes pinched shut unsure of what he was going to do but knowing that even her amazingly aloof lord had to have a point where he got at least a little annoyed and knowing that he doesn't usually experience or at least show much emotion although for some reason she knew he at least showed anger in battle yet something else she forgot?

She suddenly noticed her lord had not moved at all except to look at her she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with very well hidden confusion although it doesn't hurt to have a sense for emotions.

She decided that she should just jump in "well a phobia is a very strong fear, and hydro means water, for someone to have a phobia they would be called phobic: Hydrophobic" she realized that Sesshomaru might take that offensively "umm… it's okay to have a Phobia, I mean I have acrophobia which is a fear of heights!"she rushed out waving her hands around in a nervous gesture trying to keep Sesshomaru from being mad but when she looked up at him he was just deep in thought and looked like he was totally oblivious to the world but she knew better.

"_She seemed sincere but I am to believe this ludicrous thought? Perhaps something she that thinks she remembers but it never actually happened."_

"I fear nothing." Sesshomaru said in a voice that brooked no argument or at least _should_ have.

"but then why do you hate water to such an extent as to hate even being _near_ it?" Chi asked totally ignoring him pretending to ignore her.

He heard her, she knew and Sesshomaru knew that she knew. He was never good at pretending to ignore people because he never _had_ to, he never had to act like it because he usually _truly was_ ignoring them.

"_She is annoying, usually I'm easily able to ignore the annoying to the point that I don't even think about It, but this girl…"_

"I do not need a reason!" he said irritation "_the audacity… to think I had a reason to ever fea-hate, hate water"_

"Is it because" chi began "is it because you can't kill or destroy it?" chi finally got out in a very quiet voice.

Sesshomaru turned around to face her, yet again. The whole thing was getting sort of redundant.

"What would bring you to that ridiculous conclusion?" he said shocked. Sesshomaru, had never thought about why he disliked water just dismissed it there were many things he didn't like.

"Well…" Chi began a bit unsure "your name… you know what it means right?" Chi looked him straight in the eye, But not challengingly.

"most would die for questioning something like that." He said through his teeth

"I was just… you know…" she started and forgetting what she was going say for an excuse and she decided to just abandon it and move on. "yeah it means killing perfection well you certainly live up to your name don't you, while you're also good destroying things that aren't living usually with your acid but water isn't living so you can't kill it and acid can't melt it because it's already liquid. There aren't many things that can defy you in such ways which is why it bothers you you're used to just destroying anything that just somehow inconvenienced you right? You can't do that with water." Chi said pointing out the obvious but then said "it upsets you that there is something you cannot destroy and not to mention there being so much of it so you're…" Chi paused looking for a word that would get her meaning across without getting her killed "…_wary_ of it."

"Hn" he excepted her explanation and deciding that trying to delve further into the conversation would just be a waste of his time.

"Inuyasha would you stop sulking already? I know Sesshomaru wasn't much help, but what did you expect?" Miroku at this point was ready to…god forbid; give up his groping of women just to have his old angry, brash, rude, loud and selfish friend and that says a lot if Kagome were here he would probably be able to put up with the quiet Inuyasha because usually she would brighten the mood and she would be the one to somehow change him back in a way that only she could and with Kagome they would at least be able to figure out what was wrong

"_Usually he only gets this quiet when it has something to do with Kikyo"_ Miroku thought staring into the fire with Sango asleep and no Kagome he had a lot of time to think.

"Keh, shut up monk and I ain't pout'n so just leave me alone." Inuyasha said as he thought over Sesshomarus words again

**Flash back**

_He watched as Sesshomaru somehow grabbed the struggling girl with his pelt and she simply passed out _

"_Inuyasha may I inquire what it is you want with me?"Sesshomaru asked switching his gaze from that… girl to him_

"_Yeah, I'm look'n for Kagome if you have some useful information and you'll tell me I might not have to kill you."_

"_I do not have time for you half breed I'm somewhat busy at the moment and even if I did have information what makes you think I would be so inclined to tell you than saving myself the trouble of cleaning your blood from my sword?" he said setting Chi on ah-un's saddle and sent ah-un off with Rin and Jaken as well._

_before Inuyasha could answer, Sesshomaru cut him off "I mean wouldn't it be your fault she left? I had a feeling she wasn't as stupid as she acted following you around all the time I mean you should be able to figure it out unless you're as forgetful as you are stupid I have an Idea of what happened you said something idiotic as you're known to do and she finally realized you're more trouble than you're worth." Before Inuyasha could reply Sesshomaru was gone_

**End Flashback**

'_Is it really my fault, Kagome? Kagome please just be safe I'll find you don't worry.'_ Inuyasha thought finally drifting off to sleep

**done finally. It seems summers on its way I'm really sweating!**

**Oh yeah almost forgot hope you enjoyed please R&R its what keeps me going.**


	7. AN

I am currently putting this story on hold for the time being, inspiration and reason are lacking (and I'm investing time in making an OC of my own because I'm getting tired of Mary-sues Gary-Stus) so the plot bunnies are creating other stories and inspiring them.

P.S. it might take a while

-fofafie


End file.
